Juria KnightWalker
' ' Juria KnightWalker was the husband of Kiry, father of Eckidina KnightWalker and Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, KnightWalker Family's CEO, leader of KnightWalker Alliance and a major antagonist of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings ''storyline. He is the first Bigger Bad of the entire storyline, being responsable for Eckidina's insanity and her crimes against humanity. Appearance Juria is a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he has a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits. Personality Juria is a character bathed in money, and it shows in his overall presentation and attitude. He is vain and proud, and boasts his power and status abundantly. According to Misogi, his character and morals are at the very least questionable. Juria, like Eckidina, is strangely willing to indulge the whims of his inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to him, and is similarly ruthless towards his enemies. However, he is individualistically cruel and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Sephiria and tearing Buttler's heart out simply to make a point. He enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the KnightWalker Family. His cruelty has shown to be even more sinister, as he has been shown fondling (and even sexually assaulting) his daughter, Eckidina when she was 5 years old. All of this may be done because he merely enjoys dominating someone or something. He even engages wars and kill millions only to reach a mere goal like take a "industry". History Nothing is know about his early life, he don't have a background like Misogi and Eckidina. 24 years ago prior the beginning of the story, Juria met Kiry Layla, a English woman at the Love & Echidna Merchant in France. They married and had a daughter, once Eckidina was born, Juria and Kiry Layla left their jobs and he established his own business in the KnightWalker Family. Years later, he became the New Managing Director of KnightWalker Family. When Eckidina was in her younger years, Eckidina killed her mother when she became a sadist nihilistic due Juria's sexual abuses, and Jude became cold and neglected his daughter, so much that Eckidina became a person with a pure evil heart but Eckidina started her own madness by torturing her servants to death at the basement of her house. Some years later, he raped a chinese woman and had a illegitime daughter with her, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker. After that, he abandoned the chinese woman to die. He started comitting wars in Asia and China (which curiously affected the life of Sephiria). Gallery Jude_Anime_Infobox.png 528053-jude_heartphilia_zps6c984619.png Jude_Heartfilia.jpg jude_hearfilia_32204.jpg Inhabitants_of_HK_had_to_move_out.jpg Jude_and_the_clock.png Jude_becomes_bankrupt.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Father of Villain Category:Father of Heroine Category:Extortionists Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mobsters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Blondes Category:Cowards Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Communists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fascists Category:Business Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Beards Category:CIS Productions Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Characters Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Liars Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Pawns Category:Major Villains